


Sugar Addict

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Annas is supposed to be on a diet.





	

Caiaphas pulled back from kissing Annas, licking his lips slightly.

 

“You taste like sugar, again. I thought you were trying to lose weight?”

 

Annas made a face voicing his displeasure. “I  _ am _ .”

 

Caiaphas rolled his eyes. “Don’t pout Chanan.”

 

“Then don’t mock me.” Said Annas, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m not mocking you.” Caiaphas murmured. He leaned back down and pressed a kiss to Annas’ jawline before proceeding to kiss and nip soft little bites all the way along it and down the column of his neck.

 

“Ah! Caiaphas-”

 

“Mmhmm?” He said without looking up.

 

“I’m trying to be serious something that is rather difficult when you’re nibbling on my neck.” It was phrased as a complaint although Caiaphas couldn’t help but notice his lover had made no move to stop him.

 

“Tough.”

 

“Excuse me?” Said Annas.

 

“I’m not stopping.” Caiaphas used Annas’ distraction to work his fingers under the back of his shirt.

 

“Ah Cai your hands, will you stop that.”

 

“No.” He paused from sucking a bruise at the juncture of his lover’s neck. “If I let you sit there you’ll feel bad about your weight.”

 

Caiaphas leaned back up a little and kissed Annas deeply, thoroughly. When they eventually broke the kiss for air Annas had a question to ask.

 

“Cai,” he said, suspicion working it’s way into his tone. “Do you... _ like  _ it when I taste of sugar?”

 

His lover smirked. “Maybe.”


End file.
